The Vault:Fallout 3 locations project
The is a project which aims to improve the vast quantity of location articles, both marked and unmarked, for Fallout 3. Scope To create an element of cohesiveness and symmetry for all of the location articles. Articles which fall within the scope of this project: * all articles in Category:Fallout 3 places * all articles in Category:Fallout 3 unmarked places Guidelines Standard layout This is the standard layout for all location articles except settlement and district ones. Make sure the sections are in the order given (omitting ones which are not needed in the specific article). :Sample article: The Vault:Fallout 3 locations project/standard Settlement/district layout This is the layout for settlements and districts. Make sure the sections are in the order given (omitting ones which are not needed in the specific article). :Sample article: The Vault:Fallout 3 locations project/settlement Images Ratio *All scenery images (i.e. the top image in the infobox) should be ratio 1.33:1 (width to height). *All Map marker images should be ratio 2:1. Quality * Local map and world map images should be free of scan lines. Use this mod (http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=274). * Other images should show no parts of the UI. #Press the "~" key on your keyboard to bring up the console. #Type "tm" (without the quotation marks). #Press the "Enter" key. #Press the "~" key on your keyboard to close the console. #User Interface is now disabled. #Take the screenshot(s) you desire by pressing the "Print Screen" key. (Note: Wait for the screenshot message to disappear before you take the next one, or your screenshot will also record the message!) #After you are done, press the "~" key to bring up the console, type "tm" (without the quotation marks). #Press the "Enter" key. #Press the "~" key on your keyboard to close the console and enable User Interface. Infobox Which fields a location infobox needs to have filled out to qualify as complete depends on the type of location. For explanations what the different fields should contain, please refer to the template documentation. All location infoboxes should have the following fields: |image = |map = |factions = |cell = |refid = }} Settlements should also have: |loc = |marker = |sections = |buildings = |leader = |doctor = |merchants = Metro and other tunnels should also have: |system = |worldmap = |other = Districts should also have: |loc = |marker = |inside = |buildings = |metro = |other = Buildings inside towns/districts should also have: |inside = |owner = General checklist This is a list of things people should look out for when improving the location articles: * Headlines: The location articles should follow the layout descirbed above. This includes naming (including capitalization) and order of the headlines/sections. * Notable loot: These sections need to be reduced to actually notable, i.e. rare and important loot. * Notes: The Notes sections should be kept to a minimum. They should be merged with other sections where applicable. It should also be checked whether there's a more suitable article for a given note - for example, notes relating to characters or quests should be in the character/quest article, not in the location one. * Infoboxes: should be checked for completeness. A lot of articles are missing the faction field, for example. ** Cell and Ref IDs: Are largely missing and need to be added. * Local maps: Need to be added where they are missing. * Navboxes: Check for missing navboxes and add them where applicable. This mostly concerns buildings which are part of towns, these should have the town-specific navbox. * Bugs: Reduce to bugs which are specific to that location. No general FO3 bugs which may happen anywhere, no bugs which relate to quests or characters in that location. * Behind-the-scene: Reduce to obvious references. Participants To participate, simply add your name below using . Place every participant on a new line. The list is alphabetised (with exception of the project leader). Please add your username to the list appropriately. - project leader Progress * Add your name to the tasks you are currently working on (simply insert ~~~, this adds your signature without date) * Mark tasks you have completed with ~~~ * Once all other tasks have been completed, someone else should review the result. This is done to ensure nothing has been overlooked. If that has been done, add ~~~ to the "peer review" and "all done" columns. Progress/assignment tables Base Fallout 3: A to F Base Fallout 3: G to M Base Fallout 3: N to S Base Fallout 3: T to Z ''Broken Steel'' ''Mothership Zeta'' ''Operation: Anchorage'' ''Point Lookout'' ''The Pitt'' Related resources * Cell ID - list of location ref IDs and cell names in Fallout 3. Related projects * Unified page layout project